Loki, the Innocent Bystander
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: For once, Loki was the entirely innocent one in the situation. Sure, he did it so as not to get shot, but who really does that spare a few minutes pain? Sherlock/Avengers AU
1. Chapter 1

~*~I wrote all this during the horrible week that I was without my computer due to repairs. It was awful. I had to write it all down in my notebook – apparently, that how its normally done for writers – but getting it from Point A (the notebook) to Point B (my newly fixed laptop) was a challenge. But here at last it is.  
In terms of my AU timeline, this takes place very soon after Loki moves in with the pair. If and when I write this all down and make it a multi-chapter fic, this would be about chapter 3 and a half.  
Musical Muse: Avengers and Sherlock Playlists.  
Warnings: None? What fuckery is this?  
Disclaimer: The Sherlock Universe isn't mine. The Avengers Universe isn't mine. But this little mixed-up playground is, except for two corners of the sandbox that my friends Ani and Kat own.

~*~Loki, the Innocent Bystander~*~

Tagging along with Sherlock was both familiar and strange.

It was familiar to run behind a strong leader, bold and fearless and unstoppable in his efforts. To follow one who demanded his followers to aid him, stay close to him, and never questioned if they would follow or not. Because he instinctually knew they would.

It was strange, though, not to be the _first_ companion. To not be the first turned to for answers or assistance, to feel as though he was intruding on some sacred ritual.

That's how it felt during those first instances Loki accompanied Sherlock and John on their cases. They had their own habits and rituals, and Loki found it tricky – and _not_ in a good way – to find a place in their system where he fit in. John made an effort to include him, and so did Sherlock, in his own not-knowingly-doing-it way.

Loki didn't immediately fall in with the pair on their adventures. Always the loner, he spent his first weeks in London Town wandering the streets, finding all the nooks and crannies and hidden paths and secret places. 221 was not a home, merely a place to hide when it rained or when he felt unseen eyes upon him.

Since any efforts to make 221C habitable for human living had all gone to rot, Loki had taken up a temporary residence in Sherlock's and John's flat. The boys were rarely home, and when they were, they left him to his own devices. He returned the favor, although anything Sherlock did on the kitchen table earned him a watchful eye of both parties. Loki was rather discouraged by coming home once to multiple explosions and the flat smelling of sulfur. He suspected some sort of demonic rituals, but it actually had something to do with – if he understood correctly – a concentration of chemicals found in a dead body.

Morbid as Loki was, that was a bit much.

He knew John was primarily a healer, but when he was not actively pursuing that, then he was running off with Sherlock doing…whatever it was they did. He didn't know what a consulting detective was, and at the time didn't especially care. He had no intentions of remaining there long enough to find out. There was revenge to plot, planets to conquer, mortals to hide from. No time to investigate his flatmates activities, no matter how intriguing they seemed.

The first time he stumbled into their world, it was a complete accident. He'd been lurking around some warehouses, observing the bustling human activity, when all hell broke loose. Men started shouting and running, though some paused to throw crates or other objects into the nearby stinking river. Loki watched with amused eyes, hearing the wailing noise that accompanied the arrival of this planet's security force. He leapt down from his perch, thinking of running off before he himself was found, but the scruffy looking man running towards him with a weapon suggested he'd already been spotted and wouldn't be able to get away that easily.

Loki knew guns, knew that they stung when they struck and were a mild inconvenience at best. He also knew this man really wanted to get away. And, oh, how _terrible_ it would be for him if he was caught?

When the police finally arrived, Loki was seated comfortably on the groaning man's back. He smiled up at them charitably. It may be against his long-term interests to aid the local "good guys", but for the moment, it would be better to appear a helpful citizen rather than just another fleeing suspect. Sadly, he soon realized they were less than grateful, if the way they forcibly hauled him to his feet was any indication.

"Ease off!" he snapped with a local inflection as they started groping him for hidden weapons. But he was pleased to note that they were giving the now swearing man on the ground the same treatment. As soon as they realized that he was just a helpful bystander in all this he could be on his way.

"Sir, this one's armed!" Or, he would be if he hadn't forgotten about that knife in his pocket.

He was forced to his knees on the cold dirty ground as his arms were yanked roughly behind his back. He felt cold steel snap around his wrists. The cold 'click' sent a tremor of ner—anticipation down his spine. It was only metal, and could hardly restrain him, even in this mortal form, or his magic, but _damn it all_. This was going to be unpleasant, and not just for him.

"Wha—Phil?!" Loki's head snapped up at the familiar surprised voice. Yep, it was indeed John, looking at him like he'd never seen him before. But that was ridiculous, because they lived together after all. A bit behind John, there was the tall dark form of Sherlock Holmes. His face was a bit more composed that John's, but Loki recognized the look on his face. He was working something out, and Loki would bet his helm it had to do with him.

"Evening, John." He nodded at his flatmate. The man cuffing him paused. Loki stopped himself from quirking a brow or smiling. It seemed that whatever his flatmates did, it was something that gave them influence with the force. This was good. Sherlock started strolling over, and Loki hoped whatever he had come up with, it was to be for his benefit.

Sherlock's eyes flicked from Loki to the violently swearing man being forcibly arrested, then back to Loki. Up went the eyebrow. "So, it worked?"

"Yeah. It worked." Loki couldn't have made it more convincing than if he knew what he was agreeing to. John glanced from one to the other, but kept silent. Loki guessed he didn't know precisely what was going on either.

"Let him go." Sherlock ordered the man who still gripped Loki's restrained arms. The man's noise of doubt earned him a glare from no less than two tall brunettes.

"Sherlock!" The pair turned their attention away from the visibly relieved man to face the one running up. Like John, he was dark-blonde, strongly built, and had the patient and long-suffering look of someone who dealt too much with Sherlock. Loki privately hoped he never ended up like that. He took a good look at the 221B trio and yelped out "Oh my god! There's two of you!"

Loki frowned while John dissolved into snickers. Even Sherlock smiled a little. "Lestrade, this wrongfully detained man is our new flatmate…Phil. He's the one who stopped our criminal friend here." A seemingly undeserved eye-roll from John earned a wink from Sherlock as Lestrade eyed Loki. Loki returned the favor.

"You seem to have this bad habit of dragging other people into you messes, don't you?" Lestrade asked, not unkindly. He nodded at the nearly-forgotten policeman behind Loki, who finally undid Loki's restraints. Loki climbed gracefully to his feet – a talent he had perfected after a lifetime of being knocked down – and continued his simultaneous watch of Sherlock, John, and the one called Lestrade. For the moment, all seemed to be arranging itself in his favor, but his suspicious side was not so easily persuaded.

Maybe it was simply random, maybe it was a part of the magical intuition Loki had previously and briefly observed, but when John made his way over to stand beside him, while Sherlock and Lestrade talked business; Loki felt it was for his comfort and benefit. It wasn't a gesture Loki disproved of.

As the man Loki had toppled was put into a police vehicle, Sherlock turned from Lestrade and nodded to John and Loki. This was the cue, apparently, that they could be on their way. John enforced this by not only turning after Sherlock as he began walking away, but by placing a hand on Loki's arm.

Once a suitable distance had been reached, Loki carefully removed his arm from the older soldier's grasp. A few quick steps brought him level with Sherlock, and John trotted forward to flank the tall detective's other side. Sherlock carefully adjusted his stride to match John's and Loki did similar, for lack of other options. The threesome carefully wove their way between flashing cars and muttering policemen until they were free of the crowd and moving toward 221B – Home.

"Clever plan, that." Trust John to be the one who broke the silence. Loki knew Sherlock was probably already lost in thought, and he himself would have preferred to keep silent in regards to the events of the last fifteen minutes. "Very convenient."

"Of course, John." Sherlock didn't seem bothered by his thought's interruption. "I knew Loki would be at this location. It was obvious."

Loki glanced sideways at him, staying silent. Across from Sherlock, John was obviously trying to catch his eye, but he ignored him in favor of glaring at Sherlock. Damn him. How did this mortal know? He'd barely had a complete conversation with him. What else did this man know?

His pace stopped outright for a few scant seconds, as he realized exactly what else.

He never told Sherlock his true name.


	2. Finding Heart

~*~ Hello all you lovely readers! First of all, thank you so _so _much for reading this fic, commenting on it, fave-ing it, and subscribing. Really, you have no freaking idea how happy it makes me. You're awesome.  
Secondly, I'd like to direct your attention to my new story. It's the AU that this story takes place in, but with a beginning, and a plot, and character development and chapters and all that fun stuff stories are supposed to have. It'll start with Loki arriving at 221B, being accepted into Sherlock and John's life, and all the wacky shenanigans that follow. Oh, yeah, and the inevitable angsty reunions. Can't forget those.  
So, if you've enjoyed my Sherlock/Avengers crossovers thus far, head on over to _Finding Heart_ for more. You won't regret it, I promise.

Much Love, RebelWriter6561 ~*~


End file.
